fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Alfred
Alfred is Shapool's butler whom in reality is secretly a criminal who wants to take over his "master"'s fortunes, until he clashes toe to toe with Baron Tomsen, a.k.a. Kamen Rider Baron. He gains a Genesis Driver and becomes Kamen Rider Tyrant using the Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed, which however, turned him into an Over Lord Inves named Over Lord Tyrant because of the Lockseed's origin. Character History Alfred is a strict butler of Shapool. One morning, one of his co-butlers told Alfred that Shapool is missing, which he and his co-butlers are seeking to find Shapool. He finds a "Shapool" walking around and convinces him to return. They unaware that this "Shapool" is actually a wrong person, Baron Tomsen, and he fights Alfred and his men but Alfred orders his men to stun him and brings him into the hotel where Shapool and Alfred stayed. However when Baron, in Shapool's clothes, hears Alfred's conversation about trying to murder Shapool so that Alfred would report to Shapool's father about his "accidental death", he fights his bodyguards before escaping. He also calls Alfonzo "Bravo" Pierre about Shapool's whereabouts. Later, Alfred meets Sengoku X to discuss about purchasing several Sengoku Drivers as a "way of obtaining more power for his master (Shapool's father)", in which it turns out to be for Alfred's personal gain to take over Shapool's family's organization, but instead he gains a Genesis Driver and a Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed. Unknown to Alfred, Sengoku thinks and tricks that Alfred will be a "guinea pig" to the usage of that said Lockseed. Alfred has found the real Shapool and he tries to hold him hostage as he reveals his true colors to Shapool that Alfred will be the one who would kill him. However, Baron shows up to save Shapool from Alfred. Enraged, he transforms into New Generation Rider Tyrant as he clashes with Baron who transforms into Kamen Rider Baron. However, he is overpowered by Baron Mango Arms before Baron and Shapool escaped from Alfred and suddenly, the Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed temporarily disables in which he reverts back to Alfred. Alfred attacks Zachary, Peko and the entire Team Baron as revenge on Baron and as a demand for Shapool until Baron shows up. Before Alfred could transform, he suddenly realizes that the Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed manifests Helheim powers that could turn him into a monster and also being tricked into using the Lockseed by Sengoku. After clashing with Baron in a motorcycle fight, Alfred completely turns into an Over Lord, due to the powers of the Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed. In the end, he is destroyed by a Rider Kick of Baron in Apple Arms. Arms Arms Like his fellow Lockseed-using Armored Riders, Kamen Rider Tyrant's forms are called Modes while the armor is called Arms. (Genetic) Ride Wear Ride Wear is Tyrant's default form undersuit which is briefly seen during Tyrant's transformation sequence, before the Armor Part attaches. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit, rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. Dragon Energy Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 18.3 t *'Kicking power': 21.2 t *'Maximum jump height': 18 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 6.9 sec. Dragon Energy Arms is Tyrant's default pitaya-based (specifically the Pitahaya blanca) armored European Knight/Archer form, which is accessed through the prototype Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow. This form's Lockseed possesses Helheim's powers, which lead to Alfred turning into an Over Lord Inves. Overlord *'Height': 239cm *'Weight': 151kg Over Lord Tyrant is the result of Alfred's usage of Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed which makes him into an Over Lord Inves. Equipment Devices *Genesis Driver - Transformation device *Lockseeds - Gives access to Tyrant's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: **Sonic Arrow - Tyrant Dragon Energy Arms' personal weapon *Tyrant Blade - Tyrant's Over Lord sword Category:Armor Warrior Riders